


We're Together

by sleepyfaceandsnark (teamwinchesterbros)



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 03:12:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1371751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamwinchesterbros/pseuds/sleepyfaceandsnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey kind of, sorta asks Ian to be his boyfriend</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Together

"Hey" Mickey starts to say as he’s pulling his shoes on to get ready to go to work at the Alibi. "you know that uh..loft party we went to"

Ian’s sitting on the bed watching Mickey. “Yeah it was fun, wasn’t it?” he excitedly asks

"yeah it uh… wasn’t too bad" Mickey says playing with his finger staring down.

"I told you!" 

Mickey nods. “Right well.. in the morning the guy.. Brian? He umm asked me something.” 

Ian looks at Mickey confused. Then he smiles and laughs “Look I gave him like 2 lap dances and then we just started talking and-“

"No no it’s not about that it’s-"

Ian’s looking at Mickey even more confused now.

"He woke me up and then asked… if.." Mickey’s looking away, avoiding Ian’s eyes. 

"If..what?" Ian moves his head to look at Mickey’s face. 

'If.. I… if we were… you know” He looks at Ian hoping he'd maybe finish his sentence for him but Ian just looks at him still with confusion. Mickey sighs, looking down at the blankets on the ground. “If we were…together” his eyes slowly rise to look at Ian's face.

 Ian raises his eyes and nods his head. ”Oh”. Then after a pause. “Look that’s just Brian won—”

"I said we were" MIckey interupts. 

"What?"

"I said we were…together." 

Ian stares at Mickey wide eyed. 

"I mean we… are right? I mean. Do you… do you want to be?" MIckey turns around not seeing Ian smiling brightly behind him. "I mean unless you don’t want to be then that’s"

He feels a hand on his shoulder as he turns around and is greeted with a deep kiss from the redhead. Ian pulls away Mickey’s face in his hands.

"Of course I want to be," he says grinning wildly. "Now go. Kev’s going to be pissed if you’re late again"

Mickey raises his eyebrows “yeah well kev can eat me” He says as he pulls Ian in for another kiss.


End file.
